C&Y
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (KRISYEOL) "Andai saja kau tidak menjadi orang yang menyebalkan yang hobi duduk dan memeriksa berkas-berkas sialanmu itu, kita tak akan seperti ini!"... Just drable, DLDR plissss


**C &Y**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, OOC, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chanyeol memeluk bantalnya dengan erat, mukanya bahkan sudah tertekuk semenjak ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau sedang merajuk?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Percuma saja, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi"

Chanyeol mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, matanya perlahan memburam.

"Menangispun akan percuma Chanyeol.."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kris? Masa depanku hancur"

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang tadi di peluknya, membuat Kris yang melihatnya menghela nafasnya.

"Masa depanku juga hancur Chanyeol" Ucap Kris lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol, masih dengan piyama Handuknya juga rambut setengah basahnya.

"Masa depanmu memang suram, Akulah yang paling dirugikan disini"

Kris berjengit, ia kini menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak terima. "Oh Really?" Kris mengacak rambut setengah basahnya, "Aku Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol. Kau lupa?"

"Bagiku kau tetap saja Wu Yifan si pencinta kuda poni"

"Chanyeol, kita sudah sepakat untuk tak membahas hal ini lagi"

"Tapi aku Frustasi Kriiss! Masa depanku hancur karena mu!"

"Ya!"

"Andai saja kau tidak menjadi orang yang menyebalkan yang hobi duduk dan memeriksa berkas-berkas sialanmu itu, kita pasti tak akan seperti ini"

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh Hell!" Kris menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kearah belakang, lalu tersenyum sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi orang tak berguna dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Game? Oh seriously Park Chanyeol, kau melimpahkan semua masalah ini padaku?"

"Lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Eomma ku? Eomma mu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku akan di bunuh Kris.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjabakki rambutnya Frustasi.

"Sudahlah.." Kris kini lebih memilih menyadarkan tubuhnya di kepala Ranjang tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kita jalani saja" Lanjut Kris yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merubah duduknya untuk menghadap Kris.

"Kau gila!"

"Ya aku gila"

"Kris!"

"Hm..."

"KRIS!"

"Wae Park Chanyeol? Wae?"

"Masa depanku hancur Kris, Hanya itu responmu? Kau kejam!"

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatku merasa jika aku orang brengsek yang telah menghamilimu"

Chanyeol menatap syok kearah Kris, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya -tentu dengan gerakkan dramatisir, memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Aku tak sudi kau hamili!"

"Bukan begi—"

"Bunuh saja aku kalau benar itu terjadi!"

"Ya idiot! Maksudku tingkahmu ini Yeol! Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, bukannya aku mau menghamilimu, Idiot!"

Chanyeol lalu mengaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Tapi masa depanku hancur Kris~"

"Oh Really Chanyeol, kau mulai lagi"

"Sudah ku bilang, jalani saja"

"Tapi aku tak mau menikah denganmu"

"Memangnya aku ma—"

"Jangan katakan itu Kris, itu akan membuatku sakit hati"

Kris menghela nafasnya lelah, sebelum akhirnya memilih kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, dengan tambahan Chanyeol yang tadi sengaja Kris tarik.

"Kau memelukku Kris"

"Aku tau.."

"Apa ini yang biasanya di lakukan oleh pasangan Suami-suami?"

"Kata-kata mu aneh sekali Yeol"

"Karena aku tak mau di sebut I—" Chanyeol mengantungkan ucapannya, dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Kau tau aku kuatkan?"

"Hm..."

"Aku wakil kapten basket saat kita sekolah Kris, ingat"

"Hm..."

"Jangan remehkan aku"

"Hm"

"Jangan tidur Wu Yi Fan!"

"Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau tak ribut? Sebentar saja"

"Aku tak bisa"

"Kau tadi pendiam sekali"

"Itu beda! Itu karena aku sedang Protes! Aku tak mau kau nikahi!"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Aku lelah, seharian tadi aku harus terus menyapa tamu yang datang"

"Kau kira aku tak lelah?"

"Chanyeol, seharian tadi kau hanya duduk dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai tamengmu agar kau tak terlihat"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu juga melelahkan, aku harus terus memeluk bocah sialan itu agar tak ada yang melihatku. Tenagaku terkuras habis"

"Oh, aku ikut sedih mendengarnya"

"Kris!"

"Wae?!"

"Kita sudah menikahkan?"

"Jangan mulai lagi Chan—"

"Jangan melarangku untuk bermain game ya"

Kris menutup mulutnya, tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kris, dengan pipi kirinya yang menempel di dada Kris.

"Kau taukan kenapa aku tak mau berkencan selama ini?"

"..."

"Aku takut menjadi dewasa"

"..."

"Aku tak mau di pusingkan dengan hal-hal yang menurutku tak penting"

"Chanyeol?"

"Hem?"

Chanyeol mendongkak, bermaksud untuk menatap Kris, tapi gerakkanya sedikit melambat ketika kedua tangan Kris langsung menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

Cup!

"Kris, kau menciumku lagi"

"Memang"

"Ini yang kedua kalinya dengan yang di geraja tadi"

"Lalu? Kau mau Protes lagi? Menuduhku telah menghancurkan masa depanku?"

"Ya"

"Lakukan.."

"Tapi aku lelah"

"Kau lucu sekali Chanyeol~"

"Jangan meremas pipiku!"

"Hahahaha"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Wae tak boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Waaee?"

"Kau aneh Kris! Jangan tertawa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: END ::**

Ya, ini memang gaje. Cuman bentuk frustasi karena ide buat SOTF gak muncul-muncul.


End file.
